


Last Row Tickets

by stanseba



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanseba/pseuds/stanseba
Summary: Bill comes back and you two go out for a date, but you haven’t seen each other in a really long time...





	Last Row Tickets

This is a work of fiction. Any names or characters, businesses or places, events or incidents, are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"Which one do you want to see then?" Bill asked again. I knew he was a little bit irritated by my inability to make a decision, but being the great person he is, he didn't want to show it.

"How about... the living dead marathon?" I suggested, wrapping my arm around his waist. "I'll let you hold my hand during the scary parts."

He looked down at me and smirked. "I'll get the tickets."

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll get the food then."

Scanning the menu I, once again, couldn't decide what to get. The marathon is three movies long, so we need a lot. I mean, if each one of them is about 2 hours long, then it sums up to 6 hours, plus breaks and commercials. Bill normally eats like 3 meals in 6 hours.

"What is it with you and decisions today?" I heard my boyfriend's voice behind me. "I will have... large nachos and an iced tea and this lovely lady will have..."

"Um, large popcorn with... yeah, iced tea." I said and turned to Bill. "I don't know, I'm really... distracted today." I was completely aware of how he would understand my words and I fully intended on using that tonight.

Bill pulled me closer to his body and leaned down, closing the distance between my ear and his lips. "I got us last row tickets." he whispered softly before pressing a kiss to my temple. "I can keep you distracted for a while."

I moved away a bit to look him in his eyes and smiled lightly. "Babe, I really wanna see the movies."

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but I turned to the counter to pay for the food. I knew he was still standing there, stunned by my reaction. "You sure it's enough food for you, babe?"

"Oh, we're open a little longer today," the guy behind the counter informed. "Because of the marathon."

"That's cool. I'm glad he won't die of starvation during those 6 long hours."

Bill didn't seem to be pleased with my behaviour, but he would never try to make my do anything, so he never said a thing.

To be honest, I was really planning on just watching the movies, but then we entered the room - there were only a few other people and they were sitting in the front rows, far away from us. I mean, you can't do nothing and waste an opportunity like that.

We got comfortable in our seats just as the commercials began. I pulled up my legs and Bill put his hand on my thigh. "I can't remember when was the last time we had time for a movie date." I said and looked at this profile.

"I have some time off now, so I'm all yours, doll." he whispered and leaned in to kiss me. His lips captured my bottom lip, his tongue sliding across it, waiting for my mouth to open for him. He had come back home just a few hours prior to our date and had been so eager to take me out, I didn't even have time to greet him properly. Which was probably why he couldn't keep his hands off me now. As Bill's tongue slippled inside to meet mine, his hand crept up my leg to my waist and pulled me as close to him as the armrest let us. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." he mumbled against my lips. His breath still smelled a bit like cigarettes and peppermint gum I make him chew every time he smokes one.

"I think I can imagine, baby." I whispered as his tongue slipped down my neck and my fingers joined his hair to pull on it gently. To be honest, I could let him do whatever he wanted now, but where's the fun? We like to play games. "Oh, look, it's starting." I pulled away from him.

I saw the way he looked at me when I did that and, to be honest, he probably already knew what I was up to. He always knows. I turned to him one last time and blew him a little kiss. Bill couldn't help but smile. "I am so madly in love with you, baby girl."

We were midway through the first movie, when I felt that it was time for me to start. We had been holding hands, but I decided to move mine a little bit up his arm, all the way to his bicep. Bill didn't even react to my actions and continued eating his nachos. "Can I have one?" I asked with an innocent look.

He shook his head in disbelief, grabbed one and dipped it generously in the sauce. He fed me to it, but some of the sauce has stayed on Bill's finger. Just what I was hoping for. "Oh, there's some sauce left..." and before he knew it, the tip of his index finger was between my lips.

I knew his eyes were locked on my lips, even though mine were closed. The moment I let his finger out, his palm grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. "You're such a little minx, aren't you?"

I nodded lightly and kept an innocent smile on my face. "But you love that, don't you, handsome?" I said as this thumb made its way to my bottom lip. Turning away from the screen completely, I put my hand on Bill's thigh, just above his knee. "That's what you have been hoping for ever since we stepped into the cinema, right?"

"Come sit on my lap then, kitten." he grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me closer to him. I put my legs on either side of his. Not very comfortable, but it'll do. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Bill's palms travelled up my legs to the hem of my skirt. He realized I was wearing stockings with a garter belt. "See you've come prepared." As he reached my butt, I moved a little bit to create friction between our bodies. He smirked at the sensation.

I leaned forward and rested my parted lips on his. Our tongues met and started moving in sync. The long forgotten movie screening behind me provided us with sound effect which covered our gasps and moans perfectly. The fun we were having in the last row became even more audible when my hands slipped down my boyfriend's torso, straight to his trousers' belt. Bill grinned against my lips. "You really are a naughty girl, darling." He whispered and slapped my butt, just as a female character screamed on top of her lungs. I moaned.

"Perfect timing." I hummed into his ear and pressed a wet kiss against his neck, while my fingers were working their way into his pants. Once I had my hands on his shaft, I grinned and gave him one more kiss.

I kneeled in front of Bill and unveiled his length. All mine to play with. I slid my tongue from base to the tip, then sucked on it and licked off the pre cum. Bill threw his head back, keeping his lips parted. "Oh, yes," he moaned. "My baby girl." I wanted to tease him a bit more, but, God, I was hungry for it. As my fingers massaged his balls gently, I took his dick into my mouth, slowly bobbing up and down, hallowing my cheeks. Bill grabbed my hair, tugging on my ponytail. I swirled my tongue over the tip, causing my boyfriend to hiss. I replaced bobs with long licks and sucking on his balls. "Fuck yes, baby." Bill whispered as I took his whole shaft into my mouth. "Keep looking at me."

With our eyes locked on each other, I kept moving up and down his cock, feeling his climax approaching. "Are you close, daddy?"

"Oh God, yes." He moaned. "Keep going, baby girl." His eyes were closed, mouth open. A hot mess.

I felt his shaft twitch in my mouth. "Come on, come for me." I whispered and licked the whole length.

Bill moved rapidly in his chair and neared me. "You're gonna swallow like a good girl, baby?" He pinched my chin and I closed my lips around the tip.

He sighed as I felt cum reach my tongue. "You're a goddess, you know that?" He sighed. "Come on, get up princess." I stood up in front of him and sorted my skirt out, while he zipped up his trousers.

"Do you think they heard us?" I asked and sat back on my seat.

"I honestly don't give a fuck, my queen." He whispered back and kissed me passionately. "All I can think of right now is how much I want you to sit on my face." I literally whimpered at that thought. Even more wetness appeared in my panties. Bill moved his hand under my skirt and rubbed my clit with his thumb. "Let's head back to the car."

Bill grabbed my hand and we rushed down the stairs, ignoring the other spectators. My boyfriend wrapped his arm around me and pulled my body as close to his as possible. "I have no idea how I managed to get through these weeks without your little, skilled mouth." He admitted once we were alone on the parking lot. "And when you call me daddy..." He stopped and kissed me immediately. The tip of his tongue moved across my upper lip before entering my mouth to work its magic around mine. Bill lifted me up, which made me wrap my legs around his waist. "I wanna do it in the car." He mumbled between kisses. "I don't want to wait until we get home."

"Then there's two of us." I smiled. Bill somehow managed to unlock the car and let go of me as we approached it. I climbed on the backseat of his SUV and he followed me quickly. Boy, he does not waste his time.

"Get your cute ass over here, baby." he ordered as he laid down on the seats, waiting for me. I moved, so my core was hovering over him. I pulled up my skirt and Bill immediately ripped my lace panties, smiling wickedly as he did that.

Before I knew it, his arms were tight around my thighs and his perfect lips attached to my clit. I reacted with an immediate, loud moan. "Oh, fuuuck." He's always been very eager to go down on me anytime I asked him to. Fortunately, he's not only eager, he's also very, very skilled in that matter. Oh, dear lord.

Bill's hand reached for my butt cheek and squeezed it firmly before slapping it. His tongue dipped inside me. His actions made me squeal and wiggle above him. "Yes, daddy. Oh my God." I moaned as his lips came back to my clit, sucking on it. I looked down to see Bill's bright eyes staring up at me, catching every sign of pleasure he gives me that appears on my face.  
"I could do that forever," he mumbled against me, his hot breath blowing gently on my core, causing me to whimper. "Ride my face, baby girl."

He didn't have to ask twice. I grabbed the front seat for balance and started to move slowly against Bill's mouth. His tongue travelled up and down my slit. He'd suck on any spot he could and it made me dig my nails into the leather seat. This only caused my climax to come faster as it struck me a few moments later, making me moan and whimper and shake delicately. If I were to stand right now, I'd surely loose my balance. "Bill..." I sighed, slowly throwing my head back, keeping my eyes closed and enjoying the moment of pure ecstasy. "I want you to come back home like this every... single... time..."

He firmly grabbed me by my waist and moved from under me. "Oh, we're not done yet." He smirked as his hand reached for my t-shirt to lift it up. "Princess," his mouth attached to the skin of my neck, slowly moving down as his fingers worked on ridding me of my bra. "I'm going to fuck you so hard now..." His lips found my newly exposed nipple and started to suck on it gently. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow..."

„Bill Skarsgård, I never expect anything less from you.” I gasped as his hot mouth made contact with my skin. Surely, he left many small marks on my stomach, before going back up. His face less than an inch from mine. “How are we going to do this, princess?” he whispered.

I smiled and pushed him off me just to hover over his body. I grinned and pressed my lips under his ear. “I’m wanna ride you, daddy. Is that alright with you?”

While still looking him into the eyes, I once again pulled down his trousers and unveiled his hard cock. “You’re gonna kill me one day, doll. Like, one day, you’ll undress in front of me and I’ll just die of a heart attack.” Bill’s hand reached for my face to caress my cheek. I smiled and captured his index finger between my lips. I shifted and moved my slit against his shaft, watching even more pleasure appear on my boyfriend’s face.

“So, if I don’t want you to die, I shouldn’t let you see me naked? Ok, then.” I whispered and slowly lowered myself on to him, letting out a low moan. “God, how I’ve missed this.” As I started moving up and down, I held on to him for balance.

“So tight, my baby.” Bill breathed out. His hands moved to my hips to control our pace.

“Bill,” I whined and leaned in to connect our lips. “It feels so good, daddy.” I rocked my hips against him, my fingers digging into the skin of his chest causing Bill to groan.  
“Baby, come for me.” He pulled me in for a deep kiss that hushed our moans lightly. He tightened his grip on my hips and began pulling me down harder and faster. I felt my climax approaching as he picked up the pace.

I closed my eyes to only focus on the growing pleasure. I leaned back, allowing my body to get completely overwhelmed by the orgasm. “Daddy, I’m so close.” I choked out as I felt a knot tie in my stomach, my walls clenched around Bill.

He came shortly after me. I was so tired, I just let my body lay against him, craving some rest. “Can we just stay like that for a minute?” I muttered against my boyfriend’s warm skin.  
“Sure,” he breathed out. “You never fail to amaze me, princess. The way you make me feel…”

Still with my eyes closed, I drew invisible shapes on Bill’s chest. “I wish you didn’t have to leave for such a long time and I wish I could go everywhere with you.”

“(Y/N), you have no idea how much I wish we could have dates like that every day and end up in a steamed up car every night,” he sighed.


End file.
